Please Hisoka?
by lil'hp fan124
Summary: Set during Devil's Trill arc. Tsuzuki tries to convince Hisoka to do him a favor. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei, however I am the proud owner of the dvd set and all 11 volumes of the manga.

A/N: I wrote this at work on a spur of the moment sort of thing. This takes place during the Devil's Trill arc a little bit before Tsuzuki gets bitten by Sagatanas. I'm a little unsure of how Hisoka came out in this though. I think I may have made him a little too sarcastic. Although in my opinion, I've always thought Hisoka was a little jealous of Hijiri. Or just annoyed by him...But I like to think he's jealous just to satisfy my Tsusoka craze. Anyway please enjoy and remember to R&R!

_'Italic'_ are the characters' thoughts or emphasis on a specific word

Baka- Idiot

Ne- Hey

Daijoubu ka- Are you alright?

Gomen- I'm sorry

Aa- Yeah

Hidoi- Mean

* * *

(Hisoka's POV)

"Hisoka? Hisokaaa?" Tsuzuki poked his head into the office we shared and smiled as he spotted me. "Oh there you are, I was looking for you."

I sat on top of my desk, looking over a file. "I was here the entire time, baka." I frowned and looked at him. "Where were _you_ all morning?"

"Errands!" he replied cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes. I somehow really doubted that. Knowing Tsuzuki, he had probably overslept again. "Right."

"Ne, Hisoka, can you do me a favor?" Tsuzuki asked suddenly, appearing at my side.

"I'm not helping you with your paperwork, Tsuzuki." I said flatly.

He shook his head. "That's not what I was going to ask you though."

"Then what is it?" I asked impatiently.

"Well I was wondering if you could take Hijiri to Amakusa this weekend."

I paused. ". . .You want me to _what_?"

"To take Hijiri to Amakusa." he repeated.

"I heard you the first time," I snapped. "Why do I have to? I thought you already agreed to take him."

"I know I did, but something's come up and now I won't be able to." Tsuzuki replied, his disappointment clear in his voice.

"Tsuzuki, I don't think--" I began.

"Please, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki said. "Please?"

"Hijiri wouldn't want to go with me though," I pointed out. "He'd rather go with you."

Tsuzuki smiled. "Don't be silly, of course he wouldn't mind going with you."

Um, yeah he would. He really would. Had Tsuzuki not seen the way Hijiri looked at him?

Obviously not. That or he was too oblivious to notice. Or maybe he had noticed and he really didn't mind?

I immediately felt my stomach clench. Wait, why was this bothering me so much? Why should I care if Tsuzuki liked Hijiri or if Hijiri liked Tsuzuki. It's not like it was any of my business. . .But then again, Tsuzuki _was _my partner, so I guess it was sort of my business if his personal life was going to interrupt our jobs as Shinigamis.

"Besides, you're his friend," Tsuzuki added. "It's the least we can do for dragging him here to Meifu."

I quickly bit my tongue to prevent myself from making a snide remark. Hijiri and I were _not _friends. Hijiri was just some human who had gotten involved in our case. . .Who was really annoying and who I _really_didn't like. And "It's the least we can do for dragging him here to Meifu." Really? As if it were _our_fault Hijiri just happened to get a cursed cornea.

Maybe it was the fact that we looked so alike that irritated me. Or maybe it was just because Hijiri practically threw himself at Tsuzuki whenever he was near him.

Yeah, it was definitely the latter.

. . .Okay, so maybe I was a _little _jealous of Hijiri and the attention he got from Tsuzuki. Or a lot.

I bit my lip. Whatever. The faster we finished this case, the faster Hijiri would get sent back to Chijou. And away from Tsuzuki.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki waved a hand in front of my face. "Daijoubu ka?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and realized Tsuzuki's face was merely inches from mine, his amethyst eyes staring at me curiously. I flushed and jerked back in surprise, accidentally knocking over a pile of files next to me. I slid off my desk and began to pick up the files and their contents.

"Gomen," Tsuzuki apologized, kneeling on the floor to help me.

"It's not your fault," I muttered, straightening up. Tsuzuki handed me the rest of the files and I placed them in a pile again.

"Um, so Hisoka," Tsuzuki fidgeted. "about Hijiri. . .?"

"I'm not doing it."

"But Hisoka," Tsuzuki whined. "Hijiri will be really disappointed!"

I was tempted to tell Tsuzuki that I could care less if Hijiri was disappointed or not. But I figured saying that probably wasn't the best thing right now. Tsuzuki dropped his gaze and glanced at something outside our window. Curious, I followed his gaze and almost immediately regretted doing so. Hijiri stood outside, dressed in his school uniform. He smiled and laughed as he chased Kazusa around the sakura trees.

I felt a tug on my arm and looked back. Tsuzuki had sprouted puppy ears and a tail. He stared at me with tear filled eyes.

"Please, Hisoka?" he pleaded. "Please, please, please?"

I looked away and refused to meet his gaze. _'Please don't give me that look. You know I can't stand it.'_

"Sokaaa?" Tsuzuki tugged on my arm again.

I bit my lip and kept my gaze lowered. _'I'm not going to look. Nope. Definitely not going to look.'_

"But Hisoka, Kazusa will be really sad if I tell her we're not going!"

"Eh?" I blinked and looked at Tsuzuki. "Kazusa?" I immediately resisted the urge to slap myself. So much for not looking.

"Aa," Tsuzuki nodded. "She refuses to leave Hijiri's side. It's cute how attached she is to him." He flashed me a warm smile. Ugh, stupid Tsuzuki. He _knew_ I was going to give in.

I frowned and glance out the window again. I watched Kazusa laugh as Hijiri tickled her. Kazusa was sweet. I didn't mind her that much. And I felt bad about disappointing her. She was only a little girl after all.

I briefly closed my eyes and sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

Tsuzuki immediately brightened. "Really?"

I nodded. "But only because I feel bad for Kazusa," I corrected him. "Not because I--"

"Sankyuu, Hisoka!"

I suddenly found myself pressed up against Tsuzuki as he hugged me tightly. I stiffened and quickly pushed him away.

"Cut it out!" I snapped, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

He smiled again. "I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll treat you to lunch if you want!"

_'With what money?'_ I thought dryly. _'You're always broke.'_

I sweatdropped. "Tsuzuki, you never have enough money to pay for yourself when we go out to eat. How can I expect you to pay for the both of us?"

"Because we'll go when I get my next paycheck. That way I'll have plenty of money." Tsuzuki assured me.

I scoffed. "You mean after Tatsumi-san docks half your pay, right?"

"Hisoka, you really don't believe me do you?"

"Not really. . ."

"Hidoi!"

~Owari

* * *

A/N: I really like how this came out. And I had a lot of fun making Hisoka jealous of Hijiri. Maybe I should do it more often? Anyway please remember that reviews are greatly appreciated. Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
